Allergy
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: Heracles becomes allergic to cats. What is he supposed to do?


**This was born from a discussion with my friend. Both of us are allergic, and we hate it. Most of the Japanese and Grecian is explained in English right after it's been said, so it shouldn't be a problem.**

**I totally own Hetalia. Why wouldn't I? I also own Prussia and an army of U-boats. *totally lying***

* * *

Heracles rubbed his eyes frantically, as though he was trying to scratch them out of their sockets. At first, Kiku hadn't really noticed, seeing how his friend always tried to rub sleep out of his eyes.

"Heracles-kun, are you feeling quite well?" he asked, taking a hold of Heracles' wrists to make him stop the rubbing for a while. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so." smiling lazily, Heracles freed his right hand to keep rubbing his now bloodshot eyes. "It'll be fine, I think. You don't have to worry about me."

"Please, don't do that. I doubt it's god for you." sighing slightly, Kiku resumed hold of Heracles hands, briefly admiring the tan fingers, calloused from all the digging Heracles always did. "Are you sure you are feeling well? You do not look too well."

This was when Heracles sneezed, practically falling over from the force of it. Then he sneezed again, pulled his hand back, and started scratching his throat instead. Soon, there were fierce red marks all over his skin. Something about this seemed familiar, but Kiku couldn't figure exactly what.

"Gomen. Perhaps I'll feel better if I just take a nap with my cats. That usually helps. Watashi wa neko o daisuki, you know." The thought of a nap made him yawn, then sneeze again. "I really do love cats."

"Hai, I know. Heracles-kun, you are not allergic to cats, are you?" Now that he thought about it, Heracles was acting much like Kiku's brother Leon whenever there was a cat, or something other with fur, around him.

Heracles stubbornly shook his head. "Óchi, I'm not. I can't be. I have had gátos around me since I was born, so I can't become allergic to them now. Óchi, óchi, óchi." He sneezed again, eyes tearing up with the possibility, or just the allergy, Kiku wasn't sure. "No, no, no, this is not going to happen."

"I know that, Heracles-kun. But there is really nothing we can do about it if you are allergic. I'm sorry for you, I really am." Not sure what to do, Kiku put an arm around his friend's waist, mainly because the shoulders were further up, and would have been harder to put an arm around with Kiku's height. Yes, that was why; it wasn't a convenient excuse to get close to Heracles, no, not at all.

"If I'm allergic, what will happen to all my cats? Where will they go? Do you think they will be alright without me?" The Grecian was suddenly worried, quickly glancing at the cats perched around the two.

"I could take care of them for you, Heracles-kun. I wouldn't mind; it's simple hospitality, hai?" Kiku offered, strangely interested in his own feet all of a sudden. "Besides, it's something friends do, am I right?" He had never actually referred to Heracles as his friend before, even though the sleepy boy was, probably, his best friend.

"Yeah, I suppose they do. Does that mean I can come visit them whenever I want to?" Heracles smiled faintly, obviously still saddened by having to loose his cats. "It would be nice. I would be able to visit you every day."

Why was Heracles always so forwards? Kiku could never truly understand that aspect of him. "D-don't be silly. You don't have to visit me, you can just visit the cats if you want to." Blushing, Kiku became even more fascinated by his shoes.

"What if I want to visit you every day, then?" Heracles smiled. "I would like that very much. You know, if I could visit Kiku-koi every day, being allergic might not be very bad, after all."

"You mean Kiku-kun, right? Koi is another word for love, you know." Kiku stuttered, finally looking up at his friend.

"I know." For a brief moment, it looked as though Heracles would attempt kissing Kiku. Then he sneezed again.

"I should go now. I'll take the cats with me; and you should try to sleep somewhere where there's no of their fur lying around. The allergy should go away in a while that way. Wakare, Heracles-kun."

"Wakare."

A few weeks later, a rather depressed-looking Heracles stood outside Kiku's door. "I got the results today." he explained. "I'm allergic to cats, just like you thought. But that's not all I wanted to tell you. I also wanted to tell you something else."

"Oh, really?" Kiku shifted the cat he was carrying, a chocolate-coloured one with a spot in the shape of a heart, in his arms. "What is that then?"

"This." With no further ado, Heracles leaned down to kiss the boy with the raven hair. "Watashi wa Kiku-kun, anata o aishiteimasu." the Japanese was clumsy, but it was obvious he had been practising to get it right. "I love you, Kiku-kun.

Kiku blushed furiously, accidentally dropping the cat. "Heracles-kun! I, um… S 'agapó̱ pára polý. I love you too." his Grecian wasn't much better than Heracles attempt on Japanese, but it still brought a smile to Heracles' lips.

"That's nice to hear." Heracles chuckled sleepily. "Can I say hello to my cats please?"

"Hai, but be careful so you don't have another outbreak. An outbreah would be troublesome."

Heracles opened his mouth to tell Kiku that there was no need to worry like that; and sneezed again, the annoying feeling of his eyes swelling up returning. He sighed, a slight irritation showing.

"Let's go somewhere instead." Kiku suggested, receiving a thankful smile. "I think there's a game where you take care of cats. Perhaps that would be something for you?"

"Arigatō." Heracles kissed the top of Kiku's head.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you because you love me. I'm thanking you because you cared for me. I'm thanking you because you're taking care of my cats now that I can't. But, mostly, I'm thanking you for being you.

* * *

**Such a fluffy ending... How did this go from being about allergies to fluff? I have no idea, actually. Hey, look at the button here! Why don't you press it?**


End file.
